I'm With You
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Amara's car broke down in front of her gallery so she decides to ask a spunky redhead for help.


I do not own Dir en grey however I do own Amara and I have copyright on her! Do not use her unless I give you permission!

Amara brushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear as she leaned her head down to take a look at the paperwork in front of her. She sighed softy, wanting to go home now. She saw some of her employees heading home since it was time for them to leave. The gallery usually closed around six and her employees left a half an hour later. Amara usually stayed until seven to finish up paperwork. Her assistant, Yukiko, felt like she should stay and help her boss but Amara insisted that Yukiko go home to enjoy her evening. As for Amara, she had nothing to go home to except her Burmese cat, Luxor. She usually gave him extra food if she decided to stay later for work.

She decided it was time to go home since it was getting dark and it was raining outside. She stacked a few papers and went to her filing cabinet. She placed them into a manila folder, labeled "artist statements." She turned off her computer then grabbed her purse to place her phone into it. She headed towards the door, turned off the light and headed out. She stepped outside into the pouring rain then locked the door. She made sure that that it was locked by jiggling the handles and pulling on them.

She sighed softly and looked up at the sky. She was kicking herself for not bringing a jacket but it was nice earlier. She walked towards her car, immediately being soaked by the rain. She couldn't help but glare at the sky since she was now cold and wet. She opened her car then slid into the driver's side. She placed the key into the ignition and turned it. Her car did not start. She wrinkled her nose a little and tried again. Still nothing happened.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Amara groaned as she leaned back into her seat.

She placed her hands over her eyes. She decided to try again. She turnd the key while praying to God. Still nothing happened. Amara placed her hands and her forehead on the steering wheel. She couldn't believe that this was happening right now. She sighed softly, knowing that it wasn't going to turn on. She took in a deep breath and thought about calling Sachi to come pick her up. No, Amara couldn't do that. Sachi was out on a date with Kyo right now.

Wait a minute. Band practice was out early today for Dir en grey. She looked at her watch and decided to call Die. He could probably take her home. She grabbed her phone and began to look through her contacts for Die's number. She pressed the call button then wiped her nose while shivering slightly. After a few rings, Die picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi, my little Russian redhead!" Die said happily.

"Die-sama, can you do me a favor?" Amara asked hugging herself a little more.

"Sure, what's going on, Amara-chan?"

"Can you please come and pick me up? My car broke down... I'm in front of the gallery."

"Oh! Sure! I was actually on my way to your gallery to see you. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Die-sama. I appreciate it."

"Sure thing. See you soon. Ja ne."

"Ja ne, Die-sama."

Amara closed her phone and placed it back in her purse. She then decided to stand and wait for Die to come pick her up. She hugged herself as she felt the rain beat down on her more. She then decided to check her trunk to see if she had an umbrella. She unlocked the trunk and opened it. Looking and moving things around, she could not find an umbrella. She sighed and closed the trunk, resulting her bumping her head while bringing it down. She groaned while holding and rubbing where she hit herself. Some day this was.

Amara continued to wait for Die, wondering what was taking so long. As soon as she thought of the guitarist, she saw the spiky, happy go lucky redhead walking down the street with a black umbrella. Relief washed over her as she saw him. Though she wished that he had his car. Die saw her and smiled but then frowned.

He then approached her, immediately placing the umbrella over her, "Amara-chan, how come you're standing out here and with no umbrella?"

Amara looked up at him with sad eyes. Die frowned slightly more as he looked at her. He then shrugged his jacket off his shoulders.

"Oh, Die-sama, you don't have to," Amara said quickly, "I don't want to get it wet."

"It's fine, Amara-chan. I don't want you catching a cold," Die said placing the jacket on her shoulders.

Amara looked from the jacket to him to see a smile on his lips. Amara loved Die's smile and thought it was precious. Amara pulled the jacket closer, faintly smelling Die's cologne on his jacket. She loved the smell of it.

"Thank you, Die-sama," Amara said sniffling a little.

Die then wrapped his arm around her, "Come on. Let's go back to my place. The rain is not letting up."

Die began to walk with her towards his place which was only a few blocks away. Amara stuck close to Die as she walked with him. Amara was grateful that Die was able to come pick her up. She rest her head on Die's shoulder while still walking.

Once they arrived at his apartment, Die opened the door then closed the umbrella. He kicked off his shoes and ran into his home towards the bathroom. Amara stood there, dripping wet while holding his jacket close to her. She shivered a little since there was a bit of a breeze from a window.

Before she knew it, Die came back with a couple towels. He looked at her to see how miserable she was. He felt sorry for her. Die placed one towel on her head then began to dry her hair, making Amara smile. Die soon help slip his jacket off her shoulders and onto a rack on the wall. Amara looked that his jacket was dripping wet.

"I'm sorry, Die-sama," Amara said looking up at him with her hazel eyes.

Die quirked a brow as he wrapped the other towel around her shoulders, "Why are you sorry, Amara-chan? Did you do something while I had my back turned?"

Amara smiled lightly at what he said and shook her head, "No, no. I'm sorry I ruined your jacket."

"Ah, you didn't ruin it. It's just water. It's not going to hurt it," Die said patting the top of her head.

Amara smiled and blushed as he did that. Amara like it when Die would ruffle her hair or pat the top of her head. Amara smiled up at him making Die smile down at her, "Come on, Amara-chan. You should take a hot shower to warm up and have your clothes dried."

Die led her to his bedroom and walked over to his dresser. He opened it then began to go through some clothes. He pulled out a few things then led her to the bathroom. He had an old tshirt, sweat pants and a pair of his boxers. He placed the clothing on the counter then looked down at her.

"Just go ahead and leave your wet clothes outside the bathroom door. I'll go ahead and dry them. In the meantime I'll let you borrow my clothes until yours are completely dry," Die said.

Amara smiled softly up at him and wanted to hug him but didn't want him to get wet, "Thank you, Die-sama."

Die chuckled and smiled at her, "Of course. I'd do anything for my little redhead."

He slightly ruffled her damp hair making her smile and giggle. Die then turned to head out the door while closing it behind him. Amara began to peel herself out of her clothes and wrung them out a little in the sink. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door to place her clothes on the floor. She closed the door then placed the towel on the rack.

She climbed into the shower and closed the door to the shower. She turned the nozzle and could feel the warm water pour onto her freezing skin. She closed her eyes letting the water warm her up. She soon reopened her eyes to look around the shower. She then saw the shampoo that Die used. She reached for it and popped open the cap so she could smell it. Inhaling the intoxicating scent made her shudder. She loved the smell, especially on him. Amara then placed it back onto the rack that held his shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

Once Amara had warmed up, she turned off the shower and stepped out. She dried herself off with her towel then began to towel dry her hair. She soon dried her hair with the hair dryer and changed into the clothing Die had provided for her. Amara slowly walked into the living room to see Die watching television. He looked up then smiled at her.

"Hey, Amara-chan. Your clothes will take a bit since they were super soaked," Die informed her.

"Oh, that's all right, Die-sama," Amara said smiling a little.

"Hey, a good movie just came on," Die said smiling brightly, "You want to watch it?"

"Hai, I would like that," Amara said smiling a little bigger as she walked over to him.

She sat down next to Die and saw that a zombie movie was on. She loved these kind of movies and she knew that Die knew she liked them too. He really did know her well. She then noticed that Die got up and left to his room, making her frown. What was he doing? After a few seconds, Die came back with a blanket and wrapped it around Amara.

"You still looked cold," Die replied as she sat down next to her again.

Amara blushed a little and hid her face a little with her hair, "Thank you, Die-sama. I was."

Amara cuddled up into the blankets, thinking they were nice and warm. Die soon wrapped his arm around her, beginning to rub it lightly. Amara could feel her heart melt. She smiled even wider while closing her eyes. She cared for this man so much. He had been so nice and caring towards her. He was also affectionate by ruffling her hair and giving her a nickname that made her giggle. Amara began to fall asleep to him soothing her and holding her to him.

Die continued to watch the movie and helping Amara stay warm, not even noticing she had fallen asleep. When he heard the dryer beep to signal it was done, he was about to tell Amara her clothes were ready but saw she had her eyes closed and was breathing softly. He smiled gently at her, not having the heart to wake her up. Die carefully picked her up to take her to his bedroom. He layed her down on his bed then covered her with the down comforter. He gently stroked some hair away from her face.

He smiled as he looked at her, "Goodnight, my little redhead."


End file.
